Note to Self
by IHavetoStopChangingMyName
Summary: Same story, new summary. Yuki is a rebel and a writer. As her adventure in the Naruto world commences, she makes sure no one makes the same mistake she did. From gender-confusion to the Chunin Exams and later with the Akatsuki! May Jashin be with her as she tries to survive the shinobi, the drama, Orochimaru and every other thing that seems to keep targeting her! Looks like picture
1. Chapter 1:Never trust a Creepy Sub

I scribbled this off the top of my head...if i get supportive reviews, i may continue...

there will be alternate demisonal travel... OCx? -debating take poll on bio please! pm me first and you shall be dedicated to the next chappie..!

naruto ain't mine...got it? good... anything i mention that may creep you out or insult you I am VERY sorry.

I do make movie references. i don't own those movies...except for on DVD...which i got...at the store...

* * *

Chapter 1: ...Never Trust a Creepy Substitue Teacher

_Yuki POV..._

"Kuroi Yuki, in the principal's office now!" yelled the principal not too nicely over the intercom system.

_'Ooh what joy, what has the principal caught onto now?' the thought crossed my mind,'Maybe; the graphity on the baseball field, or my black market for cheat sheets, probably just a "late for school again" lecture who know..'_

I had been so deep in thought that i ran straight into someone. I fellback from the force. The man chuckled at my odd look I gave him. He stuck a hand; a pale, sickly hand, out to me to help me up.

"G-gomendsai{1}, i wasn't paying attention..." I said softly, he chuckled again.

"Oh, it quite alright." He spoke. "I'm subbing for Mr. Hawk..I'm , Shiro Hebi."{2}

"I'm Kuroi, Kuroi Yuki..." He smiled.

"Well, can you show me to the Algebra room I'm quite lost."

"Well, I do need to go to the principal's office...I needed to get there, he sounded pissed."

"It won't take long.."

"Don'na{3} follow me..."

the man walked behind her with a sly grin...

_'That's it girl show me the way and you'll be surprised with what you find...'_

* * *

End...of that chapter...

it didnt turn out how i planned, but it works...

1: Gomendsai- _I _am very sorry, used in cases of strangers and seniors (more polite of gomen-sorry)

2: Shiro Hebi- White Snake (i bet you can guess who this is...^3^)

3: Don'na- Whatever...

new chappies fi reviews come in... take the poll for the pair and pm me. you might get mentioned in the intro to the next chappie

...

...

FrostFire out...peace!


	2. Chapter 2:Ignore the Blonde Boy

**there! it feels so good to update. I want to thank all the followers and reviewers because you keep me hanging nomatter how many times critiquesunited people put me down, its more helpful than you know.**

**I'm still waiting for the winning private message but i have one person in mind because their comment made me laugh...**

**sooooooo p.m me! and take the poll please! i need voters! its very _very_ appricated!**

**thoughts**

**{#}**

**definition at end (yeah im nice so you know what it says)**

* * *

Chapter 2:...Ignore the hyper ninja trying to take you to his village.

**Mine and Yours World Yuki POV _(sorry if i offend inter-dimensonal travelers, aliens and naruto characters)_**

This teacher is starting to freak me out and I think he's staring at me.

"Were here.." I muttered an turned around to go back to class, the principal can come get me. He unlocked the door and smiled in that creepy way as he had been for the last five minutes of silence.

"Excuse me, but I might need help orginizing my papers, and I can write a pass for you to back to class, I have a feeling your not going back to the principal's office."

_kuchihabattai{1}_

"Don'na" I turned and walked in, he was shuffling papers, still with that sickly, creep smile of his.

"Your a woman of few words I can tell." I blinked, this dude was getting weirder and weirder by the second. After scribbling on a small sheet of paper, looked up and handed me the paper, I froze as the smile grew as I felt light and darkness surrond me all at once. I heard a laugh then an angry yell of 'NO!' as all the darkness and light kept spinning around until it was just black. when the darkness fades the classroom is empty.

That same paper fluttered to the floor and began to burn, the words were barely legible.

_kinmotsu rikuun justu{2}_

_NARUVERSE_

_Author POV_

_(music for scene-Naruto's Daily Life__.)_

"Naruto, stop poking his face, it's not going to wake him up any faster." Sakura muttered, she's is about to punch this _baka_{3}.

"It doen't hurt to try Sakura-chan." the blonde replyed.

"Hn, naruto you idiot..leave the kid alone." Sasuke said

"..nani?..." Yuki said as she opened her eyes, seeing three pairs of ninja shoes by her, birds tweeting.

"MORNING!" Naruto yelled following a fist insterted to his underjaw causeing him to fly up, left and into a tree, twice. Sakura pulled her up by her arm.

"A-are you okay Boy-kun?"

_not another girl thinking I'm a guy... Oh look she's still asking questions, i should focus._

"W-what's your name?" she was blushing, oh gosh *FANGIRL ALERT FANGIRL ALERT WEEOOOWEEEOOOO*

"Yuki, and your..?"

"Sakura H-haruno"

_good 'effin lord, not here._

The blonde who Yuki had just punched sprung up and spread a cheesy grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that blondie..." The raven smirked, Sakura stuck her toungue out and anime fell backwards.

Yuki smiled and walked over to the blonde, poked her first two fingers into his forhead and smiled, the raven gave her a wierd look.

"I bet you'd make a great Hokage Naru-kun." That was Yuki special, coming up with nicknames. Naruto grinned and before she could move, naruto hug-attacked her.

"Let Yuki-kun go Naruto!" Sakura yelled annoyed.

"Yeah...go..od...id..e.a.." Yuki said gasping for air. Naruto dropped her quickly and blushed, embrassed about suffocating what everyone thought was a boy. Yuki looked over to our raven haired emo friend with a smirk.

"So, duck-boy, gonna be emo over there all by yourself?" He growled in annoyance and walked up to her as if trying to show superiority.

"Im. Not. Emo." GLARE

"Prove. it. duck. butt."

"I have a name you know.."

_changing the subject huh, not a duck, a chicken._

"Enlighten me then."

"Uchiha Sasuke." I smirked.

"Sucks-gay huh, not much of a name.." Sakura blushed **inner sakura (haha in your face boi! oooooohhhh!)**

_Sasuke thoughts: hmm...this is the first time someone's done this, girls fall all overme and guys hate me in silence...this dude is just wierd..._

"Oh, so no come-back huh?" Naruto jumped in before Sasuke could reply.

"So, Yuki-kun, where are you going?"

_well, i don't know where I am or where to go so let's see what will happen if I just follow them._

"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go so..." Naruto cut her off before she coyld finish with a toothy grin.

"You can come with us back to the leaf village, the main part, we were all just about to train with our sensei, but getting you to see the old man is more important." Sakura nodded

"I hate to say it but Naruto's right.." Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked, he knew I hated this..

"It's settled let's go Yuki-kun..!"

_Hey, do I get a say in this?!_

* * *

**_chapter 2 end P.S if your confused on chapter titles add the story name to the front, makes it very clear. please vote for pairings on my bio and pm me, we're still looking for a winner._**

**_1. kuchihabattai-smart man_**

**_2. __kinmotsu rikuun justu_-Forbidden Land Teleportation Jutsu**

**_Please review and comment, _^/_\^_Itachi will thank you.._**


	3. Chapter 3:Skip the Chunin Exams

Thank Q's to:Erlomast! your pm kept me from bombing this story! your awesome! and don't tell nobody what i told you ...=}(mwahahaha... weeeelllll...shall we begin?

* * *

Chapter 3:...refuse the chunin exams.

Author Pov  (p.s. this is a week before the chunin exams... )

(music: afternoon in kahona)

**_bAnG!_**

**_bOoM! _**

**_CrAsH!_**

**_cReAk..._**

Sarutobi sighed, he knew what that ment. Naruto...what was he up to now..?

As if on cue, in came Team 7 and our demensional traveller Yuki walked (was forced) through the door. Sarutobi gave them all a weird look.

"Team 7, where's Kakashi?" Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison and our friend Yuki took a step back with Sasuke in tow. She formed her hands into a heart over the two. Sasuke held back a laugh. wait...pause screen...since when does Sasuke laugh..? The two gave eachother looks and stepped apart, bad images...they thought.

Yuki Pov

_'He probably thinks I'm a guy and he's way too emo for me. I gotta have a friend who can be fun.. like Naru-Naru.. hmmm?' _Naruto and Sakura's voices cut me out of my thoughts again. Their sensei appeared out of no where. sneeky, he needs to teach me that...

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LATE IT'S LIKE WERE NOT EVEN WORTH YOUR TIME WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAKASHI-SENSEI!?"

I sighed and Kakashi looked my direction..darn..so much for invisible..

"Saru-Hokage-sama, who is this _young boy_ back there?"

_ugh...am I that fucking guy-like? seriously?_

"I'm right here...and my name is Yuki, not **'young boy_..'_**" Kakashi gave me a weird look. Sarutobi spoke.

"Well,-"

"She doesn't have anywhere to go!" Naruto interjected.

"Well,as I was going to ask if he was from another village here for the chunin exams." Naruto went pale in the face, Sakura laughed and Sasuke face-palmed 'Naruto, you idiot..'

"oh.. I didnt think of that.." Then, Sakura got an idea

"Kakashi-sensei, if he is a ninja, can he be on our team for the chunin exams...he'll probably be better than Naruto."

'Come to think of it, I did know a few jutsu, why you might ask? My friends are obsessionist of this storyline and made me write out who I would be in the story and my attacks and stats and back story...then I realized why I knew them for real, my beast that I had scribbled down in boredom and to satisfy my friends was sitting on my shoulder. It was a neko boy with black kitty ears and tail and black crow wings **(told you I was bored)**

He had green eyes and black cropped hair (looks like sasori with black hair.) and he had a white cloth wrapped around his forehead. He smirked.

**"I wondered when you'd notice me...Yuki, right?" He asked.**

"Ya, why is it shocking..?" I asked

**"Because the Jonin in this room couldn't sense me yet you can.."**

"Well, you are a part of me..." I retorted

**"Touche, we'll talk later, you might want to pay attention to this part."**and he disappeared. I turned my head listened to them..

"Yuki." the hokage started. "After consideration, i am having you join team 7 as a fourth member, but during group challenges, I have a group from the rain I want you to team up with...now how is your ninja training skill and i never got your full name.."

**_"Say that your father trained you before you came here and that your full name is Yuki Kagekoori"_**

_'Thanks..um whats your name?'_

**_"Ichijo now respond their getting suspicious..."_**

Well my dad trained me some...and my full name is Yuki Kagekoori," the older men gave me a weird look "Well? can I participate or no..?"

"Of course you can!" Sarutobi said smiling. " Now go and train..."

I walked out suspicious of the two men as they mumbled..

**Author POV**

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi.

"Keep an eye on her, if she is who she claims to be.. she will be a target for many people..including Orochimaru."

"yes-sir!"

**_chapter 3 end!_**

Next Time: Introductions gone Wrong!

please, review or I will cut sasuke! (for sasuke lovers)

sasuke: no you wont..

me:(knifeinhand) you wanna find out?

sasuke: O.o REVIEW!


	4. Authors note (it's that bad)

I'm terribly sorry for posting an authors note as a chapter. I know that it can be annoying but some things have gotton out of hand and I would like to address..

1st

Whoever the anonymous person "fuck you" will you seriously grow some balls, make an account and pm me.. I have some very harsh words I couldn't let my SUPPORTIVE readers see that I would like to say to you.

2nd

'Barrel of Laughs' will you please stop posting the weight loss info in the comment section is for comments, not tips on losing weight. If you have a problem with that pm me.

3rd

I want to say thanks to all the good readers who are helping me along. My life is a pile of junk right now, not even counting the people on who are hating on me.

_**Thank you **_

Shelby aka PoisonSnowflakes


	5. Chapter 5: Never stay alone with Sasuke

**I**_** know I havent updated in a while, I have had such a Naruto writing block, because I am obsessed with Hetalia. Gomendesai!**_

_**Inspired by Erlomast, my bestest fan! and Yuki is a unisex name btw. It can be a guys or girls name. if that helps anyone..**_

* * *

Chapter 4:...Do not have a long talk with Sasuke with no one else in the room

Might be some fluffiness because Sasuke can be a perv when he's scoping her out! and closets, BEWARE THE CLOSETS!

**_BEGIN!_**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_'Hm... why is that boy so weird. He's so absent minded, and annoying and- GAH! why does he confuse me so much! I just wish I could__-'_

"Hey duck-butt! were all going out to eat as celebration for me joining, you wanna come?" _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

Yuki was walking up to be and seemed that he had been trying to get my attention for a while. He had a neutral expression, that seemed to happen a lot. I stood up from my thinking position, and walked over to him and stared at him. He gave me a weird look.

"Hey, Earth to Sasuke?" _That's the first time he's said my name right... wait, why am I blushing!_

Yuki tilted his head to the side. Making me blush brighter.

"Sasuke, you okay?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hallway and into a nearby room. Which was a closet. My blush was brighter than a tomato, seeing as Yuki was pinned between the wall and my chest. He was blushing too. He looked to me.

"Sasuke, what th-" My body was acting on it's own, placing my lips over his. Yuki tried to push away, but he had no where to go. After we pulled apart, I looked him in the eye. growling.

"Why do you make me feel this way!" I asked him. He answered by unbuttoning his jacket, showing his- no her undershirt and bra straps.

WAIT-HER?!

"There, now you know now leave me alone.." She looked hurt, in her heart. As if this happens a lot.

"I know what your thinking...'How is she a girl?' Ya, Ya I know I hear it all the time." Yuki said with a frown as she pushed past me fixing her jacket.

"Yes, I am a girl. I didn't correct your friends because I just don't care anymore... Okay?!" She yelled back. I stood there awestruck.

_So, Yuki's a girl._

_That means what happened just now isn't weird. _** (sasuke you homophobe!)**

_Aaand I just probably made her cry..._

_WHY DO I FEEL SO BAD! _

I continue to yell at myself and go to look for her.

Yuki Pov!

_Stupid jerk!_

"Why does everyone think I'm a guy!"

_I just don't want to wear dresses and have long hair and I don't have big boobs. That's not my fault. _

I ran into one of the rooms that were dark, not paying attention to the signs on them. I cried for about four minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder. A long haired blonde gave me a smile.

"Hey there, no need to cry so much. I think I know how you feel. yeah." He gave me a smile and offered a hand. I rubbed my eye. I felt weak. But I was still too mad to care.

"People think I'm a girl all the time. It's hard to brush off huh..un" He chuckled in a sad way. I stretched. And looked to him. He looked like he needed to be cheered up.

"Wanna go grab lunch?" I asked "You look like you'd need some cheering up!" Putting a half-smile on my face. He smiled widely, guess he wasn't used to people being nice to him or something.

"Sure! yeah!" I smiled, but didn't realize there was a certain black haired boy standing by the door as we left through the window (like ninjas!)

* * *

chapter end! sorry it took so long.! I was totally obsessed with Hetalia at the moment Gomen but ill have chapter 5 and more up soon


End file.
